Dream a Little Dream
by writingrox12
Summary: Rachel doesn't think she has ever been in a more bizarre situation. Puck and Finn are standing at the foot of her bed, staring at her in a way that could only be described in two words. Puckleberry Finn SMUT. Emphasis on smut.


Rachel doesn't think she has ever been in a more bizarre situation. Puck and Finn are standing at the foot of her bed, staring at her in a way that could only be described in two words- fuck me.

And she's sitting there in a red lacy bra and panty set, ready to comply with the unspoken request…with both of them.

"Do you want us to fuck you, Rachel?" Finn asks.

Rachel nods, feeling herself get wet. She bites her lip as she watches Puck smirk that signature, sexy smirk of his, but her eyes leave his lips as he takes off the leather jacket he's wearing, and he reveals his bare, perfect torso. She wants to lick whipped cream off of it, but is aware that that isn't just something you tell a guy.

Her eyes meet Finns' now, and he takes off his own leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor with Puck's. Finn's torso is just as perfect as Puck's and she can't decide whose she likes better, so she isn't going to try.

"Come here." Puck orders in a sultry tone and it's all Rachel can do not to run to him.

Instead, she gets up and walks towards him gracefully. He puts a hand on her bare hip and the contact makes her whimper softly as he places her between himself and Finn. Finn, and the prominent bulge in his jeans, are immediately pressed against her backside as Puck's lips capture hers in a heated kiss. Her hands land on his chest and she whimpers as his tongue slides across her bottom lip.

Finn's hands land on her hips and she can feel his breath on her shoulder as Puck continues to kiss her into oblivion. Finn then kisses a line of fire up her shoulder and to her neck, right below her ear, where he sucks softly. She gasps, accidentally breaking the kiss she and Puck are sharing, but neither boy seems to mind. Finn leans over and kisses her on the lips now, as Puck's kisses descend down her sternum to the valley between her breasts.

This is almost too much. Finn, kissing her and grinding his erection against her, while Puck continues to kiss fiery trails along her abdomen, is enough to make her explode before even being touched below the waist. As if Puck hears that thought, he begins kissing just above her panty line. She gasps, breaking a second kiss and leaning her head back against Finn as she feels her panties sliding down her legs.

She steps out of them and looks down, feeling entirely too exposed in front of Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson. But then Puck leans toward her center, which is practically dripping in anticipation, and she feels his tongue against her clit, and she doesn't care how naked she is.

"Oh!" she gasps loudly, her body jerking. Finn wraps his arms around her waist, holding her against him to keep her from falling. She's glad he's there because if he wasn't, she would have tumbled to the ground by now.

Her balance gets worse when Puck lifts one of her legs and bends it over his shoulder to give himself better access. She moans as his tongue darts in and out of her for a few seconds before he runs it in circles around her throbbing clit.

"Mmm…" Rachel whimpers, gripping Finn's arms tightly.

"This is…so hot." Finn whispers into her ear, sliding his hand up her stomach to cup her breast, causing her to moan raggedly. "Tell me how it feels." He whispers, his hot breath on her neck giving her goose bumps.

Puck slips a single finger inside and she cries out, bucking against him. His lips wrap around her clit and suck lightly, and she is convinced she has died and gone to heaven.

"Mmmm, so good." She moans.

She can feel a tightening in her belly and she bites her bottom lip, concentrating on it as Puck's tongue puts pressure on her clit.

"Are you gonna come?" Finn asks her.

"Mmhm." She whimpers as she's getting nearer and nearer to the edge.

"Puck." Finn says in a certain tone, and the minute he does, Puck's ministrations between her legs stop, and he stands in front of her. She is left incredibly horny and unsatisfied.

"What the-" she begins, intent on cussing his ears off, but she is stopped by Finn turning her around suddenly. He kisses her roughly and lifts her, causing her to wrap her legs around his hips, moaning into his mouth.

He lays her down on the bed and pulls his lips away from hers, leaving her begging for more.

"Please." She whimpers, staring up at him.

He simply smirks at her before sliding down.

Evidently, it's his turn to taste her.

Rachel gasps as Finn holds her hips down, licking and sucking where Puck left off.

Speak of the devil…

Puck is kneeling on the bed next to her, fondling her breast while kissing her neck. She's moaning beneath the two of them, her fingers balling into fists in her blankets. As Puck's lips descend once more, he unclasps the front clasp of her bra, revealing her breasts.

"Mm, you're gorgeous." He says huskily before capturing one of the buds in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

She's so close now. She's writhing beneath them both, and one hand comes up to rest on the back of Puck's neck, not wanting him to move away from her breasts. Finn is paying all the attention in the world to her clit and she can feel it building in the pit of her stomach.

"Mmhm, she's gonna come, dude." Puck whispers before flicking his tongue across her nipple.

"Let her." Finn mumbles into her cunt, the vibrations making her gasp before her plunges two fingers into her and curls them just right while his tongue flicks at her clit.

She cries out loudly as she comes, gripping Puck's shoulder as she does. He'll probably have marks in the morning from her nails, but she doesn't care. She's on cloud nine.

"Oh…my…God…" she whispers when she can find her voice again. "What…was that?" she asks, keeping her eyes closed.

"Just the beginning." Puck whispers into her ear.

She opens her eyes as Puck slides her around to the side of the bed, spreading her legs open. She doesn't know when he took of his jeans, but she doesn't care because he is now completely naked, and absolutely mouthwatering. Rachel whimpers upon seeing his erection standing prominently just for her.

"Sit up." He orders and she complies without even thinking. Suddenly, Finn is nestled behind her, straddling her (and feeling his erection through his boxers makes her even hotter) and kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Is it okay if I fuck you now, Rachel?" Puck whispers, kneeling on a soft looking stool that Rachel didn't even know she had. She watches as he opens a condom and slides it down his cock, and even that is a turn on.

"Mmhm." She nods, licking her lips in anticipation. Puck smirks.

"Sweet." He whispers before scooting closer to her. He pushes her legs farther apart and brushes against her clit with his throbbing cock. She gasps, her hands grasping Finn's thigh's. "Mmm, so wet." Puck whispers, sliding the head of his dick up and down her cunt.

"Mm, Noah, please." She moans pitifully.

He watches her for a second, simply smirking for a moment, before, without so much as a warning, he positions himself at her entrance and enters her in one quick movement, causing her to cry out a stream of curse words she wasn't even aware she knew.

And he fucks her.

First it's slow and steady, letting them enjoy the feeling of filling and being filled. But after she protests, he speeds up, fucking her hard as she sits between Finn's legs. Rachel moans and gasps and groans both of their names as she gets closer and closer to a second orgasm, her arms around Puck's neck.

"I-want-you-to-come-hard-for me." Puck grunts as he thrusts in and out of her as fast as he can manage. Rachel whimpers, the tone of demand in his voice turning her on. Just a few more and she'll be there…

Finn decides to help out, sliding his hand around her waist to put just a moment's pressure on her clit. It sends her skyrocketing and she's gripping Puck's shoulder with one hand, Finn's thigh with the other as her walls tighten around Puck's cock.

Puck grunts his release inside of her, his head resting in the crook of her neck. After a few moments of them sitting there, their breathing labored, he pulls himself away from her, slipping out of her. Rachel sighs softly, leaning heavily against Finn, her eyes fluttering shut as she enjoys the post-orgasm euphoria.

"Finn's turn." Puck whispers and before Rachel knows it, she's being lifted by her hips, but only for a split second. When she comes down, she feels Finn's dick sliding into her and she gasps, the new angle making her shiver. Finn keeps a grip on her hips, bouncing her up and down on his cock,

It isn't long before she's coming again, and she feels Finn shudder violently as he comes as well. The three of them collapse onto her bed, her nestled between the two, beneath he covers.

"What was that?" she repeats after a few minutes.

Rachel gasps suddenly, sitting up in her bed, looking around. No Finn. No Puck. She looks down at herself: Pajamas. No sexy, lacey undies to speak of.

"A…a dream?" she whispers to herself, blushing furiously. She covers her face, mortified and turned on all at the same time. She can't believe she's just had a sex dream. And not just any sex dream, but an extremely real feeling sex dream involving not one, but two of her fellow Glee club members.

She pushes her covers away and stands up, intent on heading to get a glass of water. But she takes three steps and feels something beneath her foot. She looks down to see-

A black leather jacket and a red, lacey bra.


End file.
